This study will examine whether equivalent mid-follicular concentrations of circulating estradiol obtained by two different modes of 17-beta estradiol administration stimulate the same degree of GH release. Ten postmenopausal women will be studied on three occasions: control, after 14 d of oral estradiol and after 14 d of transdermal estradiol treatment. New protocol ready to recruit subjects. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.